


Across the Ether

by miscellanium



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Sharing a Body, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/miscellanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a beat, Shun meets Yuuya's eyes from under the sharp sweep of his bangs. Yuuya's head throbs, like Yuuto's got hands pressed to the windows of his eyes, and as he gets to his knees he tries to swallow with a throat gone dry.</p><p>[minor spoilers for episode 46. written for the ygoanonmeme prompt "shun/yuuto making out with yuuto in yuuya's body. (like with yuuya's permission, please)"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Ether

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how the body-sharing thing is actually going to end up working in the show but then again none of us does, so.

"Where's Yuuto?" Shun's voice is harsh, the yellow of his eyes bright even in the midnight dark. Two souls, Mieru had said. That didn't make this any easier.

"Hear me out," Yuuya says, raising his hands as Shun steps forward with fists at the ready. It takes some time, a lot of questions, and a bit of yelling (mostly on Shun's part), but before long they're sitting on the ground together. This is where the two fields meet, Ancient Ruins and Jungle, cold stone slowly overtaken by grass, and the duelists stay on their territories. Yuuya sat first after seeing Shun go pale; he doesn't know the other boy well, not yet, but it's easy to guess from watching Shun's duel with Sora that he wouldn't want to admit weakness without a strategy. Especially not to somebody who had effectively killed his closest friend.

"I didn't kill him," Yuuya repeats. If anybody did it was the Synchro biker, he wants to add, but right now that seems too fine a distinction to make. "Yuuto's still alive, in a way, in me." 

"Prove it," Shun says. "Prove it," and there's a kind of pleading in his voice Yuuya's learning to recognize. Or is that Yuuto, hovering near the surface?

"I think," says Yuuya, choosing his words with care, "You can still talk to him. It was by accident before, the, the overlaying, but this time it feels like…." He touches his pendant. "It feels like he's responding to you."

It's as though Shun's been punched in the gut all over again, only this time he stays upright, wide-eyed and mouth slack. Then he tilts his head, lips pressed into a thin line, and looks not at Yuuya but through him.

"You said you'd seen some of his memories, the ones of our home being attacked. Only those?"

Yuuya's about to say yes when there's this _surge_ and it's like somebody's yanked a projector screen down in front of his eyes—this is Yuuto, it must be, where else would these images of a laughing Shun come from? Shun's clothes and the land behind him flicker between bright and tattered, but through it all he smiles and reaches down to pull you into a hug. He holds your chin with a gentle hand and tilts your head up—

The abrupt return to Maiami night leaves Yuuya blinking, flash-blinded. Shun's watching him, he can feel it, and he does not know what to say.

"He just showed you something, didn't he," Shun says after a while, his voice flat.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't insult me."

With his eyes readjusted to the dark, Yuuya sees now that Shun's gathered the ragged edges of his coat into his lap and is holding onto the fabric with a drowning man's grip.

A cool pulse of electricity travels down Yuuya's arm and he finds himself reaching out, laying a hand on Shun's knee. "Kurosaki Shun," he says. "Yuuto's here. I'm sure of it now. Please, look at me."

After a beat, Shun meets Yuuya's eyes from under the sharp sweep of his bangs. Yuuya's head throbs, like Yuuto's got hands pressed to the windows of his eyes, and as he gets to his knees he tries to swallow with a throat gone dry.

"This is the best I can do," he says, and he leans in.

Shun gasps against his mouth, body stiffening, but Yuuto grasps his face with both hands, thumbs tapping code at the corners of his eyes, and the last barrier falls. He seizes Yuuya and hauls him close, curling around this strange body with its familiar contours, and—

Locked out of his body, Yuuya doesn't move when the other boy starts crying into the join of his neck and shoulder, even though he wishes he could do something as Shun's voice turns hoarse, gasping raw and wet. Yuuto, though, wraps his arms tight around Shun and nudges his way into another kiss. This one's less introductory than the first, more hungry, more desperate. Shun keeps his eyes closed.

The thrumming of Yuuto's control is a sensation Yuuya doesn't know how to handle, nerve endings kicked into overdrive; every pass of his hands across Shun's skin is heaven enough on its own, amplified by Yuuto's laser-focused desire, but then Shun lies back, pulls Yuuya on top of him, and slips a hand up his shirt—

Yuuto moans into Shun's mouth. Or maybe it was Yuuya, the boundaries blurring, and avoiding the unasked question Yuuto licks his way along Shun's jaw to suck and nip gently at his earlobe. Shun hisses, his back arching, yet otherwise stays silent even when his breath starts stuttering. There's a war story here, its scars buried deep; the living record of Yuuto's body may be lost but Shun's is still here and so Yuuto tugs on that thick scarf, fingers working at its knots, until Shun grabs his wrist.

"Not yet." He's talking to Yuuto but looking at Yuuya. "Not this time," he says, and resignation hums loud under Yuuya's skin. For a moment there's rage layered beneath, bleeding out from the mouth of some hidden river of darkness, scraping at their bones as it works its way up and floods the world red—

Shun's shaking them, shouting something, and then Yuuto's pressing back in, washing the night clean with his cold weight. Yuuto uses Yuuya's lips to trace another code on Shun's forehead; Shun relaxes, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to Yuuto's again, but even as the two of them clutch at each other Yuuya can feel that black presence coiled among his ribs, waiting. Shun's blunt nails dig in there, hard, and it's a welcome distraction.

Their kisses are rougher now, graceless; "I hate this," Shun whispers, words slurred by Yuuto's teeth tugging at his lips. Yuuto rolls his hips in response, winning a breathy groan from the other boy, but a firm hand against his chest stops him from going further.

Shun's eyes are open now, shining with an emotion too raw to name, and the sight sends Yuuto's grief avalanching down, dragging him away from the surface. Yuuya flexes his hands a couple times, stretching his muscles and relearning control, then rests his head on Shun's chest and lets himself be held. He can feel the tears starting again, Shun struggling to keep his breath steady, but Yuuto's presence has disappeared and with it any reassurance worth offering. The darkness inside Yuuya swells and ebbs with its own rhythm, easy enough to hear now that he knows what to look for, and so he lies there, listening to each set of heartbeats, and says nothing.


End file.
